Nancy's Day Off
by Pookie Sanchez
Summary: The Devil talks to Nancy and the Hardy Boys will pay!
1. Soul Mate

****

Prologue: Soul Mate

My name is Nancy Drew. Growing up in River Heights I was a local hero, the girl everyone turned to when they needed a mystery solved, that wasn't enough. I graduated from Wilder University and quickly went on to become a top CIA operative. My co-workers call me Maverick. Those lucky enough to be in a position above my own call me a big pain in their ass. Cute, I know.

Nancy looked at the framed pictures sitting on her desk. The first was of her children, Olivia, Robert, and Jeremy. She smiled proudly. She then looked at the pictures of her long time friends. It amused her to see where they'd all ended up. The last picture was of her and her husband, on their wedding day. She picked this one up and kissed it.

I married Frank Hardy almost as soon as I joined the CIA. Everyone would joke because he was an FBI agent, they said we would never communicate. Seventeen years later it looks like they were all wrong.

Nancy smiled warmly.

Frank is my soul mate, the love of my life…and today I will kill him.


	2. Travelers

Author's Note: The different responses I've gotten for this fiction are incredibly interesting. I think I've caught on to which people like Nancy, which people like Frank, who likes both of them. Who likes both of them but not together and who likes both of them together.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are not. Or so the voices in my head tell me.

Chapter 1: Travelers

Virginia, Seven days earlier:

"Olivia! Robert! Jeremy!" Frank bellowed from the base of the stairs.

His wife placed her arms around him. "Honey, relax, we are not going to miss our flight," Nancy said in a reassuring voice.

Frank sighed and enveloped her in his arms, "You obviously haven't met our kids."

Nancy laughed and kissed his chin, "Don't worry so much, I loaded the car with my suitcase and yours. All we have to do is throw their stuff back there and we're off. I even packed all of our essentials."

"Easier said that done," Frank muttered.

Nancy rolled her eyes, "Well if you're that worried why don't you go check on them?"

"Fine I will." Frank ascended the staircase and found himself at the door of his 12 year old preteen, Jeremy. He knocked on the door, "Jeremy?"

"Come in Dad."

Frank opened the door, "Are you done?"

Jeremy nodded, "I was just having a hard time fitting my laptop in with all my clothes and my videogames."

Frank couldn't help but notice that Jeremy looked exactly like his mother, from his facial features to his strawberry blonde hair. Everyone always pointed it out to him and Frank knew better than to make mention of it as it always left Jeremy feeling self conscious about looking too feminine.

"Good," Frank told him, "Now go downstairs and wait in the car."

Jeremy picked up the large suitcase with his skinny arms and left the room.

Frank's next stop was his daughter's room. The door was already open, "Olivia are you done?" He knew it was foolish to ask, her clothes and personal objects were thrown askew and she was still dressed in a bathrobe.

"Daddy don't you ever knock?" she asked angrily.

"Olivia your door was open," Frank pointed out.

"Whatever," Olivia muttered angrily.

"Don't get that tone of voice with me," Frank ordered, "Now get your stuff packed in the next five minutes or we're leaving without you."

"Good, I don't want to go anyway."

Frank felt his face start to "go narly" as his son Robert called it. "Oh no," he said in a dangerous tone, "You don't seem to understand, if I leave you here it will be under the supervision of the FBI."

"You can't do that."

"Try me," he told her before he left her room.

Olivia stood staring after her father. She put her hands on her 21 inch waist and pursed her lips. Even though their personalities clashed, she looked very much like her father. Even her eyes matched Frank's, deep and made of chocolate. According to everybody who had ever met her, she was drop dead gorgeous.

As Frank entered his son's room, Robert could hear him muttering, "Sweet sixteen my ass."

"Dad! For shame!" Robert exclaimed mockingly.

"Don't you give me the same attitude as your sister," Frank forewarned.

"Hey hey hey," Robert said indignantly, "I'm not the annoying twin, I'm the crazy one….remember?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "How could I forget."

Robert's exploits at his high school were legendary. From rigging the teachers' lounge to spying on the girls in the girls' locker room all Nancy and Frank ever received from their son's principal were unsatisfactory reports. His attitude was as reckless and wild as his frizzy blonde hair. Of course, getting out of trouble with his teachers was never any problem for him, he just flashed his megawatt smile, flirted a little and boom, he was off the hook.

"There," Robert said, "Now I'm done."

"Good," Frank told him, "Now lets go before your mother decides we have yet another item she needs to add to our arsenal of luggage."

Scene Break

Nancy sat back in her seat, "Oh this is the life."

Frank agreed, "Nice of the CIA to put us in First Class."

Nancy nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too sweetie."

"We should take vacations more often."

"Ha," Frank said, "can you imagine the collective heart attack the FBI and CIA would have if their top agent and operative were to cut back on missions and cases?"

Nancy smiled at the thought, "Yeah, but you have to admit, being able to leave town to visit our family for Thanksgiving is awesome."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them." He paused, "Or eat their food."

Both of them were excellent chefs, their ability to let their imaginations roam free in the land of food amazed their guests at their legendary dinner parties but finding the time to cook between missions was beginning to wear them out.

"Yeah, I just wish Hannah was still around. I miss her."

Frank placed a comforting hand on hers. "I know she was like a mother to you. If I lost my mother I don't know what I would do."

Nancy smiled softly, "Don't even think such a thing, Laura is still young, still full of life."

Frank nudged her, "Hey, don't worry so much about Carson."

"Hmm."

"I know what you were thinking, he'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so."

"Of course," Frank insisted, "And you know Karen is taking good care of him."

"Mom!" came the whinny voice of one of their children.

Nancy turned around, "Can I help you, oh child of mine?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Mom, Robert keeps poking me."

"I am not!" Robert exclaimed.

"Hey," Frank hissed, "You two will behave yourselves until we get to Bayport."

"No," Nancy corrected, "You will behave until we get back to Virginia."

Olivia sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her pink sweater. Robert slipped his headphones on and began head banging to whatever CD was in his player.

Jeremy looked at his siblings then at his parents, "Please tell me I'm adopted."

Frank, "Actually son we found Olivia and Robert on the side of a road and though it was our civic duty to raise them as our own."

"Well of course," Jeremy said, "they probably just annoyed the hell out of their former parents."

Nancy laughed.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed, "I can hear you you know."

Jeremy nodded, "Well that makes sense, we were speaking out loud."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled out her own CD player.

"Thank God for those things," Frank said.

Jeremy stretched his limbs, "How much longer till we get to New York?"

"Not much longer honey," Nancy reassured.

"Good because between Olivia's Britney Spears CD and the death metal coming from Robert's CD player, I think I might go mad."

Scene Break

"Joe Hardy will you please stop fidgeting?"

Joe sighed, "But I'm soooo bored Aunty."

Gertrude shook her head, "So watch television or something."

Joe ground his teeth, "I've already been through all 80 channels twice, not a thing on any of them."

Gertrude left the room without replying.

Joe lay down on the couch, he was very careful not to hurt his broken leg. He stared at the cast in amusement; his girlfriend had drawn a large flamingo wearing a polka dot skirt. He sighed wishing Amy would have been able to come with him to visit his parents, or at least have been able to go with her to visit her family. He looked at his cast again and remembered just why he couldn't do that.

"Joe! Good Lord, are you still on that couch?"

Joe looked at his mother, "There's nothing else to do."

"You could help out in the kitchen."

"You might as well kiss dinner goodbye," Joe laughed, "My cooking skills consist of microwave directions."

Laura shook her head, "Amy won't marry a man who can't cook. This isn't the stoneage, men need to help around the house too."

"Mom, first of all you need to get this silly notion of Amy and I getting married out of your head. Secondly, she can't cook either."

"Then it's a good thing you two aren't getting married, you'd starve."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Hey speaking of married couples, what time are Frank and Nancy arriving?"

Laura shrugged, "In an hour but you never know with all the holiday travelers, they could be late."

Scene Break

Amy Livingston sat back in her seat. She was grinning from ear to ear, her boyfriend had no idea she was coming to visit. Thinking back to the events from earlier that day she couldn't believe what she had done. She had flown to her hometown to visit her family but after a few hours of being there she had decided she couldn't put up with "those people" anymore and had told her father off. She had then hitched a ride to the airport and bought a ticket to New York.

The thought of her blonde bombshell of a boyfriend never failed to make her smile. Her smiled faltered a bit when she thought of the cast on his leg but then memories of all the time they had spent together began to flood her brain. Like the time Joe had surprised her with a dozen roses while she'd been at work, or the time they had gotten stuck in midday traffic for two hours and had found ways of keeping each other amused.

"Don't worry Joey," she murmured to herself, willing him to hear her, "I'm on my way."

Scene Break

Gertrude tapped her foot against the kitchen tile. "Where are they?"

Fenton Hardy looked up from his newspaper, "Where are who?"

"Frank and Nancy?"

Fenton shrugged. "Caught up in holiday travel?"

"Well this is ridiculous," she announced, "Carson and Karen are already here and they came on a later flight!"

Fenton smiled, amused. "You're starting to act like Joe."

"I heard my name," Joe said, hobbling into the kitchen.

"Oh for the sake of-" Gertrude frowned, "Why won't you just use your crutches?"

"Crutches?" Joe scoffed, "The mighty Detective Joe Hardy does not need crutches." He pulled a seat towards him and sat down quickly.

Fenton looked at his son and shook his head, "Joe if you don't use your crutches your leg is most likely going to heal incorrectly."

"Impossible," Joe told him.

"Really and why is that?"

"Well I thought it was about time I told you guys…" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm really Superman."

Gertrude sniffed indignantly, "It is neither kind nor amusing to tease your elders."

Joe shrugged, "It's the hunger talking." On cue his stomach growled.

"Amazing son, you've trained your stomach."

"I'm serious, I'm hungry." He told his father, "Where are those crazy people?"

Fenton rolled his eyes, "As I was just telling my dear sister, they're probably just caught up in the holiday travelers. Or their plane was delayed, or they landed already but haven't had a chance to call us." He began to read his newspaper again, "The possibilities are endless."

Joe crossed his arms, "Whatever it is, they had better have a good reason for being so late."

Scene Break

"If anyone moves I swear I'll shoot you!" A scream followed this announcement.

Frank could not believe the scene being played out in front of him. Just moments ago a man, who had been in the bathroom, had pulled a gun out of his carry on luggage and announced he was hijacking the airplane. As soon as the man had made his announcement, three others had stood up and pulled out guns of their own.

Frank was dying to turn around and check on his children but knew if he did there was a good chance the hijackers would see this and shoot him or his kids on the spot. Instead he reached for Nancy's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back to indicate that she was okay. He could tell she was suffering the same fate as himself, wanting very much to protect their children.

The hijackers were walking the aisles carrying what Nancy identified as Blacktails. She prayed they wouldn't find it in them to actually use them on any of the passengers.

Frank didn't miss the way his wife's eyes went wide with panic. He nudged her. She looked at him then looked around, waiting for the hijackers to pass them by.

Nancy leaned into Frank and whispered, "Those guns are Blacktails, one of the most efficient handguns I've ever seen."

"How so?" he whispered.

"The one standing up front," she said, "could shoot me directly in one of my freckles if he wanted to and the bullet would pierce through the next four seats."

"Then we need to disarm them."

"Frank maybe we should wait this out, we don't want to," she stopped talking when she noticed that the hijacker patrolling their area was coming closer. As soon as he passed she finished her sentence, "We don't want to endanger any of these people."

"Honey they're not planning on letting any of us live otherwise they would be wearing masks. I doubt even they are planning on getting out of here alive. Besides we're probably the most qualified to help."

Nancy felt her pulse quicken, "What do you think we should do?"

"Do you have your gun?"

"In my handbag but it's nowhere near as powerful."

"Neither is mine but here's what we're going to do."

Scene Break

Laura rushed into the kitchen where everyone was seated, sharing stories. "Everyone into the living room! Frank and Nancy's flight has been hijacked!"

"What!" came the chorus of surprised cries.

Fenton, Carson, and Karen raced after Laura to the living room. Gertrude threw Joe's arm over her shoulder and helped him get to the television. Just as they arrived they heard the newscaster's voice:

"The plane was hijacked almost a half hour ago. Police received news of the hijacking when one passenger called in to report the hijacking."

"Oh my God!" Laura exclaimed, "Our babies are on that flight!"

Joe reached out for his mother, "It's okay, Frank and Nancy have been in worse situations. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Carson told him and Karen placed her hand in his.

Scene Break

"You!" The hijacker pointed at a brunette seated in one of the first few rows, "Come here!"

The woman stayed seated, too shocked to move.

"I SAID COME HERE!"

She whimpered and made her way up front.

The leader grabbed her arms and tied them together. He held a gun to her head, "Now if any of you try anything I'll shoot her."

"P-please don't hurt me," the woman begged.

"Shut up!" The Leader yelled.

She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying out loud.

Frank signaled to Nancy.

Nancy stood up and screamed, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

The Leader signaled to one of his stooges. The stooge grabbed Nancy by her hair and threw her to the floor.

Olivia, Robert, and Jeremy looked on in shock. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes, Robert wanted to get up and hit the hijacker hurting his mother but knew it would only mean imminent death for her and the woman being held in the front of the plane. Jeremy sat back in wonder.

The Stooge picked Nancy up by the arm and she felt a tiny prick. He then dragged Nancy to the front of the plane and threw her against the wall.

The Leader looked at Nancy in amusement, "Well Honey it looks like you're going to be our little example."

The Stooge pointed his gun at down at Nancy who was doubled over in pain.

"NO! MOM!" Olivia screamed.

The passengers stared in disbelief. Half wanting to help her, the other half just wanted to block it all out.

The brunette being held up front with her arms tied looked at Nancy with pity.

Frank stood up as the Stooge released the safety on his Blacktail. He pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the Leader. "Special Agent Frank Hardy, FBI. Let them go or I will shoot."

The Leader looked at him in a poker face. Frank knew he must have learned that wherever it was he had been trained. The Stooge reacted exactly the way Nancy hoped he would. He turned his head to look at Frank. Nancy took this opportunity to come out of her position with a front kick to the Stooge's chest, throwing him off balance. He fell to the floor and Nancy pulled out her own gun.

"CIA Operative Nancy Drew-Hardy at your service," she announced, gun trained on the Stooge.

Her children breathed a sigh of relief.

"Robert," Nancy ordered her son, "Pick up that gun."

In losing his balance, the Stooge had dropped his Blacktail. Robert rushed forward to pick up the gun and held it with expertise.

The other hijacker who had been patrolling the aisles in coach came into the first class area and immediately pointed his gun at Robert.

"Bad idea," Frank told him, "You see the woman holding the gun? That's the kid's mother."

The hijacker faltered. Robert pointed his gun at the hijacker with ease. Frank noticed this with pride. The passengers were completely silent.

The Leader looked around and chuckled, "Looks like we've got ourselves a little Mexican standoff here." His face sobered, "But you're forgetting one thing, we still have one more in the cockpit."

Scene Break

"There has been no more news of what has gone on inside the plane but should we receive anymore news-"

Fenton changed the channel.

"It is not clear what is-"

He changed the channel again.

"No more news is coming in-"

"Forget it Dad," Joe told him, "None of them have any news."

"What are we going to do?" Gertrude asked.

"There's nothing we can do except watch this play out," Carson told her sadly.

"Oh those poor children," Karen whispered.

Laura shut her eyes in despair.

Scene Break

Nancy stood her ground as the hijacker who had been piloting the plane came out of the cockpit and placed his gun to her head.

"Put your gun down," he ordered in a gruff voice.

She bent down slowly to place her gun on the floor. Halfway to the ground she swept her leg around and tripped the man. He fell to the floor and she retrieved his gun.

"Well it looks like you're out of luck," Frank told the Leader as Nancy took a step back in order to get a clear shot at either one of the Stooges.

"No," the Leader told him, "I'm not."

Frank watched in horror as the Leader released the safety on his gun and pointed it at Nancy. Olivia closed her eyes when she heard the gun shot. She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

End Chapter

So what do you think? Is the story worthwhile?

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I love hearing feedback (even negative feedback), it helps me grow as a writer.

****

REVIEWERS ROCK!

****

Merry: I hope I still have your attention. Review Soon!

****

Hardy Fan: I don't know what happened with my italics. I always put thoughts in italics but it didn't take this time around. I'll have to look into that.

****

nancy drew: Actually I'm really not sure if I am demented or not. I hope I don't disappoint you but I'm glad I got some reaction out of you!

****

katie janeway: Yup, back to writing my dearly beloved fan fictions. I was so totally blocked on my other story I had to start a new one just to get my creative juices flowing. I'm glad the story interests you thus far.

****

Slshadowfox: You probably don't understand yet why Nancy wants to kill Frank but you will, I promise you.

****

Lady Emily: Yes, the mistress of suspense, that would be me. LOL, just kidding around. But seriously, I'm glad the prologue has you interested.

****

Lisa: How I wish I could say that Nancy was only joking. Unfortunately she was completely serious. I understand that you don't want them to get in a fight but considering she's trying to kill him that might be inevitable. As for getting a divorce, there's no need to get a divorce once someone's dead. Ah, Miss Lisa you'll just have to stick around and see how this plays out.P.S-I really love your enthusiasm.

****

msnancydrew: I hope I updated soon enough for you. I probably didn't, I'm really bad at updating within a reasonable amount of time. I hope this chapter interested you as well and maybe I'll get to see you again on the review pages!

**Kjja: **Hey I like your penname, its interesting. Is there a story behind it or something? Anyway, How can Nancy kill Frank? Well I can think of a few different ways :P I can't divulge any information right now but please keep reading and maybe your questions will be answered.

****

Ragna ICE(land): I take it you're not a fan of Nancy Drew? I'm glad you like this story anyway. Don't worry, I don't think anyone else has a clue what this is about either.

****

Stella Night: Okay so you're either extremely anti Frank/Nancy or very pro Ned/Nancy. Or maybe you would rather see Nancy with someone else. Are any of those correct? But hey look at it this way, if Nancy is going to kill Frank then by the end of this fiction they won't be married. How's that for looking on the bright side?

****

TesubCalle: I'm not quiet sure this is an AU story because it doesn't exactly take place anywhere else but in the future. Then again, considering the original authors probably had no intention of having Frank and Nancy marry maybe it is.

I wish I could give you more information on the story but that would defeat the purpose of posting it. As for the thoughts being italicized, I did put them in italics originally but something happened with the formatting when I uploaded. I'll have to figure it out.

WHEW! I love answering reviews. I wonder if that makes me an attention whore.


	3. Goodbye Mommy

Author's Note: Yes its been so very long since the last time I updated. Seems like I apologize for that a lot but what can I say…not a whole lot of time for myself anymore.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew-Hardy may technically belong to me but I am making no money on any of this.

Chapter 2: Goodbye Mommy

Olivia knew without looking that she'd broken all of her nails; she had dug her nails into her armrests at the same instant she'd heard the gunshot. Ordinarily this would have upset Olivia to no end, her vanity being thicker than her luscious brown hair. Now, however, she found herself experiencing something she had never felt before, concern for someone else.

Her mother, her beautiful, generous mother had been shot down in front of her. Immediately afterwards she had heard a skirmish and the angry yells of her father and brother. She could tell by the reaction of the other passengers that they had overtaken the would-be hijackers. She also knew that her mother was dead because as much as her fellow passengers were rejoicing they seemed subdued by a feeling of tragic emotions as well. She could even hear a few of them mutter words like, "dead," and "sad."

Memories passed over her quickly; her family at a picnic while her mother sang her horrible rendition of Barbie Girl, her mother tucking her in at bedtime, her mother comforting her after a horrible date. As the plane began to descend Olivia felt her grip grow tighter on the armrests, realizing she would never have another memory with her mother.

Scene Break

"They're landing!" Joe shouted.

Throughout the invisible ordeal, the whole family had kept their eyes glued to the television and although they could all see that the plane had began to descend safely without Joe shouting at them, his shout of excitement had cemented their own hope.

"God I wish they would tell us if everyone was okay," Carson muttered.

Silently they watched the news coverage, listening as the anchorman gave what little information he had.

"Joe switch over to CNN," Fenton suggested.

Joe did as he was told and immediately regretted it.

"We have just received word that the hijackers have in fact been subdued," the anchorman announced.

A cheer went up in the house of Hardy.

The Anchorman continued grimly, "However we have also received word that there was one death aboard the plane although it is not clear who was killed."

Gertrude placed a hand over her mouth.

Laura gasped, "You don't think…"

No one said anything, none knowing what to say.

Scene Break

Robert ran to his mother's side. "Mom!" As he approached her body laying still he began to panic.

Frank rushed to his son's side and pulled him away from Nancy's body. "Robert go sit with your brother and sister."

"But-"

"Go!'' Frank ordered.

Robert hurried down the aisle to his siblings.

The would-be hijackers were all unconscious thanks to Frank and a couple of brave passengers. They'd even tied them up with anything they could find aboard the plane. Frank made a mental note to look the criminals up in the FBI's database and figure out how they had managed to sneak guns onto the plane.

He turned his wife's body to face him and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the pool of red staining her blouse.

He stood and yelled frantically, "Is anyone here a doctor!"

Silence.

"I'm a veterinarian!" a woman yelled, making her way up to the front of the plane. "I'm not sure what good I can do but I'll take a look."

Frank nodded grimly, "Please help my wife. That's all I can ask of you."

The woman nodded in understanding and Frank rushed to the cockpit.

"You need to land the plane!" He shouted.

The pilot had obviously suffered more than anyone had realized. Frank could see bruises all over his head and arms, his shirt was in disarray and a steady stream of blood came from what resembled a nose.

He looked at Frank and told him through clenched teeth, "I'm trying, those bastards did something to my controls and my co-pilot is out cold."

"Is there anything I can do?" Frank asked.

"Do you know anything about planes?"

Frank shook his head and realized the pilot could not see him as he was standing behind the pilot's chair, "No."

The pilot was silent for a second, "Then go tell the passengers to stay seated and put on their seat belts, the seatbelt lights aren't working for whatever reason and I get the feeling this is going to be a rough landing."

"Yes sir."

"And while you're at it, maybe you can find out what happened to the Air Marshall I had on board."

Scene Break

"The plane has made it's emergency landing now at…"

Gertrude held her breath as she listened to the report. So far they hadn't given any information on the single victim of the hijacking and the suspense was beginning to wear on her. She looked around the living room, she couldn't imagine what must have been going on in everyone else's minds. She caught a look of intense pain on Joe's face, she hadn't seen that expression on his face since he had forgotten to take his painkillers for his broken leg.

Joe had always had Frank to depend on. It was because of Frank that Joe had even bothered graduating high school. His sense of apathy had taken hold of him early freshman year and while his parents had been full of despair and worry it was Frank who spent four years keeping his brother in line, making sure he did his homework, showed up for classes, and stayed out of trouble. It was because of Frank that Joe had found his passion for solving mysteries. Admittedly, Joe hadn't had the discipline for anything along the lines of police work but after a few years of working amateur jobs beside his older brother he knew what it was he wanted to do with is life.

Gertrude knew that if Joe were to lose Frank now he would never forgive himself, he would find some way to irrationally blame himself for Frank's death. Even if Frank was okay and it was Nancy or one of the kids that had died, Joe would feel guilty. Though it was obvious Joe loved having Nancy as a sister-in-law, only Gertrude had realized why. Joe felt as though he now had two close siblings to count on instead of only one. As for his nephews and niece, Joe had only one chance at being an uncle and had always planned on being the perfect uncle to the three of them; especially since he doubted he would ever have kids of his own.

Gertrude unconsciously clenched the bottom of her blouse as she fixed her eyes on the television. She watched as the plane touched ground and she watched as the plane taxied to a stop.

"Open the doors," Laura murmured.

Scene Break

Jeremy looked out of his window. He busied himself with counting the emergency vehicles headed towards the plane; three ambulances, one fire truck, eight police cars, and an entire SWAT team.

"They must think we were in the middle of an even larger emergency than we actually are," Jeremy said to himself.

Olivia opened her eyes and Jeremy could see that they were still red with fear and sadness.

"Olivia, you know its going to be okay," he placed his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her.

She frowned and pushed his hand away, "Stop with that damn calm sensibility! You and Dad both need to grow hearts! Someone just died for God's sake!"

Jeremy kept his mouth closed and looked away from his sister. After a few seconds he murmured, "I know Olivia it's just that it's not like you to…"

"To what?" Olivia asked angrily, "Want to mourn my mother's passing? She is the only one we've got, no one could ever replace her."

Jeremy looked into his sister's grief stricken face and he understood.

Scene Break

Amy Livingston couldn't have had a better day. She'd told her father off, something she'd never been able to do. After over twenty years of being a victim to his drunken, abusive behavior, she'd finally found the words to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

The irony of it all didn't escape her. She was the editor for one of New York's premier review journals, she spent her whole life perfecting her use of the English language in order to express her thoughts so completely that even her illiterate ex-husband understood her, and yet she had never been able to tell her father what she thought of him and how she had hated him since her childhood years.

Ann had smiled to herself thinking that in the middle of her writing slump, the worst writer's block of her life, she had still managed to find the passion that had been eluding her, if only to use it as ammunition. After she left her father's house and grabbed her bags she had tried to buy a plane ticket to New York. Of course, all the planes to New York City were booked, Ann hadn't expected any less of holiday travel so she was pleased to learn that there was still another way she could get to her blonde boyfriend.

Flashback:

"Excuse me Miss?"

Ann had already placed her bags on the ground and had begun to stretch her travel weary limbs. She looked in the direction of the voice, "Yes?"

A woman dressed in an American Airlines uniform addressed her formally, "Miss Livingston there is a flight that I was able to find for you."

Amy's face brightened, "That's wonderful!"

The woman nodded, "A plane is going to leave in about twenty minutes, it will make a connection several hundred miles out of your way but the connecting flight should get you to New York in ample time."

"Thank you so much!" she hugged the woman, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the contact.

The woman smiled tightly, "Yes well here is your ticket," she handed Amy a boarding pass, "Get to Gate 3B immediately."

As the woman walked away, Amy looked at the information on her boarding pass. Flight 601, connecting in Richmond, Virginia.

End Flashback

That was where Ann's good day had ended. Now, seated in the back of a plane that had to make an emergency landing because of some crazed lunatics she was starting to wonder whether the flight really had been a blessing. As she gazed out her window at the flashing lights of police cars, ambulances and other vehicles, she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have just waited until after the holiday season to piss off her father, at least then she could have already been in New York with Joe.

Ann reminded herself to thank the heroes of the flight once she deplaned. She wished she could have seen exactly what had happened but she was seated in first class, the only seat that had been available and had been unable to make out what had been said or done. All she could gather from the other passengers was that two parents and their son had saved everybody's lives. Her writer's instincts began to churn. She wondered if her editors would be opposed to running a story on some brave heroes. Ann grabbed a pen and some notebook paper from her backpack and began to scribble down ideas. A pour of ideas, swirling, dancing came rushing out of her mind and onto the paper. As her horrid writer's block ended she smiled sardonically to herself and thought maybe her day had been a good one after all.

Scene Break

"What's going on?" Laura asked frantically. "Why aren't they letting anyone out of the plane?"

Fenton rubbed her shoulder, "The policemen on the ground are probably communicating with the pilot to get a better grasp on the situation."

"But what about the ambulances?" Gertrude asked, "shouldn't they at least be allowed to take the injured."

Joe looked at his aunt, "They didn't say anything about any injured…" He had to choke out the last words, "just dead."

Scene Break

Robert sat, unusually silent, and stared at the chair in front of him. It had felt like hours since they had landed though he knew it had only been a couple of minutes. He knew that the policemen were speaking with the pilot to figure out what was going, if anyone was armed, and if there was a bomb on board.

He looked at his sister and brother. Robert frowned when he realized that Olivia was crying, his frown grew deeper when he looked at Jeremy. On his little brother's face was a look of overwhelming emotions. He knew Jeremy must have been overwhelmed by the whole experience, Jeremy had always been the most sensitive child in the family, but there was more. Mixed in with the confusion was the unmistakable look of deceit.

Scene Break

Amy Livingston pushed the button for the Stewardess. When no one came she pushed the button more frantically. It worked, a stewardess came rushing down the aisle.

"Can I help you?"

Amy grabbed the stewardess' shoulder, "The name of the rescuers, what was it?"

The stewardess was alarmed by the intensity of the woman's voice. "It was something simple, something like Harry or Hartney or-"

"Hardy?" Amy interjected rudely.

"Yes that might have been it but what-" She was interrupted as Amy dashed out of her seat, letting her writing utensils and paper scatter.

Amy ran through the section dividing first class and coach afraid of what she would see. The words of one of the passengers echoed in her head "someone died." The young reporter felt her heart pound as she threw the curtain open and stepped into coach; on the ground in front of her was a dead body.

Scene Break

Robert nudged his little brother, "What did you do?"

Jeremy looked at him with innocent eyes, "What do you mean?"

Robert wasn't fooled, he had always told people that Jeremy would make a great actor. Unfortunately for Jeremy the only person who could see through him was his brother. "You have a look in your eyes that gives you away. So I will repeat, what-did-you-do?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Just watch." He turned towards his sister, "Olivia there's something I should tell you."

Scene Break

Amy fought the urge to vomit. She thought with false humor that vomiting on the body would make the job more difficult for Forensics.

"Amy?"

She looked up and into her brother-in-law's face. "Frank!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms for a hug, "Oh my gosh I just heard from one of the other passengers that it was some FBI agent and his CIA wife that saved us and I knew it was you!" She stepped back and asked, "Where's Nancy?"

Frank pointed at a seat. Amy looked, "Oh my Gosh Nancy!"

Nancy smiled weakly as she held a spot on her side.

Amy rushed towards her. "Nancy they shot you!"

"Only in the side," Nancy told her, "I've been hit worse. And thanks to this doctor," she motioned towards a woman with black hair, "I know it didn't hit any vital organs."

The woman shook her head, "I'm just glad I remembered all of human anatomy." At Amy's confused expression she explained, "I'm a veterinarian."

"Well shouldn't you be deplaning?" Amy asked, "You need stitches, or pain killers, or, or something."

Nancy nodded, "The pain killers would be nice but I'm not mortally wounded, I should be fine."

Amy looked from Nancy to Frank, "Where are the kids?"

Scene Break

Olivia punched her brother in the gut before screaming at him. Her mind was racing, as were her legs, as she made a dash to the front of the plane. She barely registered seeing Amy, instead she threw herself onto her mother's lap and gave her a tight hug.

"Mommy," was all the girl could choke out before bursting into a fresh round of tears.

Nancy moved her free arm to comfort her daughter, "Olivia I'm okay, I was just grazed I promise."

"B-but I thought."

"Oh honey what did you think, that your old mom would let some stupid hijackers get the best of her?" Nancy was beginning to feel intense pain from the pressure Olivia was unknowingly putting on the bullet wound.

Frank noticed. "Olivia doesn't your father get a hug?"

Olivia immediately rushed to her father and enveloped him in a hug.

"Now where did you get the idea that your mother was…" he couldn't even bring himself to speak the words.

"Nowhere," Olivia told him, "I'm just glad you two are safe." She looked at her mother, "Are you hurt!"

Nancy held up a hand, "It's okay Olivia, like I said it's just a graze."

The pilot's voice came over the speakers, "I would like to inform everyone that we will be deplaning. We will be letting our injured passenger off first, everyone else will be deplaned in order of row and seat to decrease any panic."

Robert stared out his window once more, "Jeremy we made an emergency stop right?"

"Yup at the nearest airport."

Robert smiled, "We made it to New York."

End Chapter

Woot! The return of Nancy and Frank! I hope you all like it. As usual I hope you all choose to review but even if you don't I love ya! To those who did review my last chapter I want to say:

**drewnhardy: I'm glad you liked the story and I'm sorry that I didn't update soon enough but I hope there was enough meat to this chapter to satisfy you!**

**Luna: Um, oops, kind of let the story go for a long time. :hides under laptop before realizing it's a bad hiding spot:**

**Shadowdragon: Thanks for the compliment. I guess if you haven't ever read a Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew story before this is a little confusing, at least the character dynamics would be. But thank you for giving my story a try.**

**TesubCalle: Actually the plane did crash yesterday, fortunately I survived long enough to type up a new chapter and update my story. He he he, I love my bad humor. Also, I think I will follow your lead and call myself a "vain writer." I would love to comment on all of your review but there are certain things that I can't discuss without giving away plot points. I will say this though, the incident with Nancy and Frank being able to bring guns on board will be discussed in the next chapter. Lastly, I think I've decided this is a future fic.**

**Slshadowfox: Your assumption was correct. If she had died in the beginning of my story, which I was seriously considering, the story would have turned supernatural. That's not a bad idea for a story though.**

**Meggie Grotto: You do realize of course that since she's not dead she will be able to kill Frank. What a crazy world we don't live in.**

**Lisa: I love your sense of urgency! I didn't update soon enough but here you see that all is well in the Hardy household.**

**Nanfran: I love F/N stories where they fall in love and live happily ever after but I must admit that there are far too many of them. I've actually written (but haven't posted) a few of them.**

**pita queen: Different, that would definitely be a word I would use to describe this story. I've never written a Hardy/Drew story in this manner, I hope it doesn't blow up in my face.**

**nancy drew: Gangsta huh, I'll have to remember that one. I know my last two chapters were probably incredibly confusing but it will all start to clear up as you read more. Of course in order for you to read more I'll have to hurry up on the updates…**

**Ragna ICE(land): I don't know, I'm sure Nancy has killed people in the line of duty. I'm not sure if that qualifies her for the realm of the Devil but then again I don't know a lot of things. Don't worry about not understanding things right now, just take things at face value.**

**katie janeway: Can't answer your question at this moment but I'll leave you to your imagination. I will however say thank you for your compliment on my, er, Nancy's kids. **

**msnanydrew: Lol, have it's baby and name it Pookie. BTW I would never ever place a restraining order on anyone's reviews because I love the feedback.**

**Merry: Nope, decided not to take this story slow, although this chapter did seem to drag on for awhile. I always did think that Joe would be alone for a long time, even into his thirties, because of his womanizing ways. So when it came time to create, or recreate, his character I decided he would be a bachelor of sorts. I also decided that the genetics that made Joe the hyperactive, mischievous teenager that he was had to pass on to the next generation of Hardy. Unfortunately for Frank that means he has to deal with Robert. In answer to your technical question, this is post-9/11 and Frank and Nancy got their guns on the plane by…you'll have to read the next chapter. **

**Lady Emily: Though these things may seem confusing now, trust me when I say that they will make sense later on. **

**Next Time (hopefully that wont be too far off): Finally dinner with the family and the beginning of a mission for none other than Nancy Drew!**


End file.
